


Black Butterflies

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Sexy, Shaving, Smut, klance, scent, shaven, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: "You're quiet," Keith stated after a moment."Ssshhh, I'm in the middle of a monologue," Lance groaned. "Oh my god, have you seen yourself in a mirror like this?"There was enough light, of course, to see the huge blush that immediatly spread all over Keith's face. Good. The man was still as shy as he'd always been all his life, lace or not lace. And the thought itself was giving Lance that need, that so particuliar need, heart beating fast and hard in his chest."Don't move," he whispered.Keith as always one to obey silently when it came to the bed. A mix of shyness and...Something curious and surprisingly horny sometimes that Lance had always found to be incredible coming from the man.[Keith surprises Lance by wearing some magnificent laced lingerie. And more. ]





	Black Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Woopsie, is it a smuty klance?  
> I hope you will appreciate it, I'm still not really confident about taht type of things but I'm doing my best! <3
> 
> Comments are more than welcome <3

"How comes I've never had that idea before..." 

"Shut up." 

With a admirative whistling, Lance couldn't help himself. He had to stare at the show that was happening right before him. When a few days before he had told Keith about the curious thought of him wearing feminine lingerie, he'd never thought that the man would comply and actually make him such a surprise. 

And it was for the best. At first, Lance had a bit freacked out when Keith had locked the door of the room, making sure that no one in the building would enter -even by inadvertence. He was stuck in the bedroom with Keith and if he actually enjoyed the idea at first, the silence coming from the man wasn't something he really appreciated. To be honest, it was scary.

It was only when Keith had started to strip that Lance got it. How could he be so slow to understand things? Maybe because Keith, the Black Paladin, was definitely not one to act like this? _To do such a thing?_

Lance didn't know for how long he'd been here, staring and holding his breath. 

When the clothes had disappeared to reveal the body he knew that much already, Lance had only been able to gasp.  
Black. It was black. There was nothing on Keith's upper body, making him keep his _oh so masculine and impressive_ appearance, pectorals drawn out under the dim light of the room. Abs weren't absent, firmly shown and enhanced by the thin and discreet line of dark hair running far under his belly button. 

But today, Lance frowned at the realization, there wasn't that sexy dark line running to hide in a pool ofdark hair in Keith's boxers. Actually there weren't boxers at all. Instead, for his very personal pleasure, it was something incredible that Keith was wearing. It didn't hide much of the man's anatomy, but still it let enough place to curiosity.

And Lance was a curious man. 

"First," he murmured after Keith had been thrown with very few manners on the bed, "you gotta tell me _where_ you got these amazing things. Never saw it in your wardrobe, you only have black jeans and tee-shirts." 

There was that discreet yet satisfied smirk on Keith's lips for a short moment as Lance straddled him, blocking his legs with his thighs. 

"Second," Lance continued and this time he leaned down to Keith who kept quiet, "when the fuck did you remove _this_?" 

Keith couldn't help and giggled at Lance's seriousness and let out a "Who knows?"that seemed to answer every question Lance had in mind. 

"But I'm pretty sure that the second point will please you even more later," Keith added. And his smirk wasn't only a satisfied one. It was more a victorious one and Lance could feel a sudden interest growing. Right. In. His. Groin. 

Because right where Lance knew a pool of dark hair was normally showing, it wasn't the elastic band of the usual boxers. It was instead a thin line of dark lace that traced through the white skin, through lean belly muscles, both sides of the line digging down to join a delicate dark lace whose pattern was pretty and thick enough to hide whatever there was under the underwear, from far at least. 

But, _holy shit_ , it looked amazing and what had been some flirty words when Lance had casually given the idea of Keith wearing sexy lingerie was suddenly becoming the world's truest thing he'd ever said in his entire life. The absence of a bra was not a problem -he wasn't if a chest like Keith's would look that amazing, but after such a view it would be worth a try, to be honest. 

His forefinger traced the invisible line that he was used to. Keith shaved it, he did, he fucking did and it was...Well done. Not half-done at all, and Lance wondered for a second if the man had worked on it by himself or had asked for help. But Keith demanding after someone for such a provate thing wasn't his type and definitely it was a no. How had he done it? Cream? Razor? Some Altean stuff, maybe? Tweezers? -Oh damn, Keith taking off the line of hair, little by little, with his boxers down, was a vision that he never thought would be that appealing. But there again, it was. 

"You're quiet," Keith stated after a moment. 

"Ssshhh, I'm in the middle of a monologue," Lance groaned. "Oh my god, have you seen yourself in a mirror like this?" 

There was enough light, of course, to see the huge blush that immediatly spread all over Keith's face. Good. The man was still as shy as he'd always been all his life, lace or not lace. And the thought itself was giving Lance that need, that so particuliar need, heart beating fast and hard in his chest. 

"Don't move," he whispered. 

Keith was always one to obey silently when it came to the bed. A mix of shyness and...Something curious and surprisingly horny sometimes that Lance had always found to be incredible coming from the man. 

Smooth skin. That was something that always felt good under his fingers -he was always a bit jealous of Keith's natural perfect skin, to be honest. His hand ran slowly from the offered collarbones to the featured chest -Lance liked the shape of it, not too big, not inexistant either, the way nipples were slowly getting erected under the light touches, how it moved under every breath. 

The belly moved a little when his fingers lingered a bit on the ticklish skin, Keith groaning in disapproval -Lance apologised quickly, it wasn't the meaning of this touch. Soft giggles. A shy smile appeared as Lance's hand went a little farther, slipping to the newly shaven skin. It was incredibly smooth, so clean that for sure it was _new_ , and Lance couldn't help but feel excited at the idea. Keith was one to be pretty attached to his virility, somehow, and this was something that meant a lot to Lance. It was an effort that involved researched and self investment. 

"Can't believe you did it," Lance murmured -he couldn't stop playing with the smooth skin, appreciating the feeling of it and he leaned enough to kiss the place. A sigh only answered, something relieved. 

"Lance...," Keith suddenly said as the brunette was slowly tracing his way to the lines of lace, trying to make the moment last as long as possible -he loved teasing and cuddles, when everything was still made of sensuality and dear need. 

"Mmh?" Another kiss against the skin. 

Keith stretched a little, locking his own arms under his head. "There are butterflies in my stomach," he murmured. 

Oh boy, if Lance loved those words. He knew that feeling, and it was quite a way for the black paladin to ask him to take his time. Butterflies in his stomach would make their way, bubbles of need and desir sparkling through soft and loving touches. He knew, just from these words, how Keith was growing curious and probably apprehended Lance's reactions. God knew why, the man thought, because he already knew everything -or almost, from him. 

"Me too," he murmured and he felt his hot breath tickle the naked skin. There was a shiver running on the white skin as he was kissing right above the lace. Lance gave a look to the new clothe, admiring silently the work done on it -it was thin sewing, something he'd barely seen on Earth before. Precautiously, he kissed the middle of the clothe at display, feeling the fabric push against the still soft cock hidden under. There was the smell of new fabric, there was the smell of clean skin, the smell of soap, and it was making its way to his brain as he was giving another kiss to this place, quietly appreciating what he was able to have at this very moment. He kissed along the length of the cock, his way shorter than when it was erected -but he liked to feel the soft flesh against his lips, how it bended under his small pressure. There was a sigh coming from Keith, and another one when he made his way to one side of the ligerie, kissing again. He could see, from this close, the shape of  
Keith's cock through the lace -it was a beautiful sight, something he was sure he wouldn't get enough. The white skin spread under the fabric made an amazing contrast with the darkness of the lace and the smooth feeling mixed with the rougher feeling of the clothe had-

Smooth feeling? 

White skin? 

Lance blinked for a second as a sudden realization was making its way to his brain and he hesitated between straightening right away and give big eyes to Keith and just fully enjoy that goddamn situation. 

He chose the second one, nudging discreetly at the skin and lace at display against his nose. There was a moan echoing in the room and he found himself smiling dumb at the situation. He didn't expect that level of devotion from Keith. Or rather, he didn't think, even once, that the man would be able to go that far. With a quiet sigh, Lance kissed again; once, twice, three times, until he reached the joint of the hip. Here, the skin freed from the lace was as smooth as on the belly, thinner and hotter and he hummed with contentment against the skin. Paradise probably felt as amazing as that skin, he vaguely thought. 

A finger slipped under the narrow elastic of the clothe, but pulled out very quick. _Not now_ , as he was back to the lace spread on the white skin. Soon his mouth was brushing softly against the shape of Keith's cock, dismissing the gentle moans coming from his partner -he seemed to enjoy the light touches. Keith was, after all, pretty sensitive as he wasn't used to being touched, even after months of affection from Lance. His shy behaviour didn't help, and actually Lance really liked that private side of Keith. So when he felt the shaft twich against his lips, Lance opened his mouth a bit, mimicking a bite with his lips, pressing gently. He could feel the blood pulse in the cock, the softness of the member disappearing little by little and soon Lance pulled back on the length, kissing his way until he couldn't go further.

So he straightened, managed to ask for Keith to spread his legs and plunged between them without a word to go on. Soon, under his lips there was the feeling of the softness of flesh and balls trapped in lace. But here, it was a bit different -the cloth was being narrow, and the more Lance was going down, the less it was covered with lace. In the end, it was only a thin string running up through Keith's ass, barely hidding anything -or rather, it'd been long since it had stopped covering Keith's genitals and it was just amazing. He pressed his mouth against the darker flesh of Keith's balls, tongue all out as he could taste the skin here -he loved that feeling, loved the texture of that skin, loved the scent here. His fingers lingered a bit on a thigh, before digging under the thin lace and pulling on it, allowing his tongue go upper, mouth sucking at the sensitive skin. 

A gasp answered, giving Lance more room to go on. The shaven skin was heavenly, he thought as his tongue was rolling on it, tasting the new surface as much as possible -despite a sudden whining when he sucked hard at the base of the cock. It was erected now, Lance could feel it from how hard and swollen it was right there and he kissed the place before putting the lace back in place. 

"L-Lance, you--"

Keith didn't have time to complain, Lance's mouth back to work through the lingerie. This time he didn't mind the fabric, tonguing through the lace to feel the skin, to feel the new taste from Keith -the disappearance of the pubic hair was a biggest change than what he'd thought, _and he absolutely loved it_. He felt the urge to eat Keith, whole and hard as the heavy head of his cock was throbbing quietly against his mouth, and Lance purely took it in his mouth through the fabric, his tongue tracing the shape as hard as possible. There was a soft start from Keith, a deep moan and it was like pressing a button to make everything go, Lance sucking at the lace and the cock at the same time, inhaling deeply to get the suave scent coming from the body. His fingers lingering on thighs and butt cheeks soon found the thin string of lace he'd discovered earlier and pulled a bit on it -and what a surprise, really, to feel that the hair had disappear from absolutely every part of Keith's private parts. The both of them let out a satisfied sigh and they couldn't refrain a soft giggle at their mutual reaction. 

"You didn't have to...," Lance managed to murmur, his nose burried in skin and lace and cock, saliva coating his main target. 

"Shut up and enjoy, pervert." But Keith's voice was raspy as hell, heavy with need and something full of _sensuality_ and everytime it drove Lance crazy. 

_He felt crazy_ , his mouth running down to where his fingers were as he was pulling lightly on the black string, the tip of his fingers pushin a cheek to spread the pink slit hidden there. 

A kiss. 

"Lance--" 

"Mmmh?" 

Another kiss. 

"Ah--" 

Lance let the string go back in place. It was way more interesting to move it with his mouth and tongue, and Keith suddenly seemed more attentive to what was going on. 

"What are you--" 

A kiss, lips playing with the string. 

There was that scent, a mix of sex, of precum from Keith's cock leaking under the lace, of saliva, of soap, of cream and it was making Lance slightly dizzy over the situation. 

A kiss, full of his tongue, the tip running around the ring of muscles at full display. 

Keith's moans were suddenly muffled -probably his own hand, it was his thing. 

Another kiss, his tongue slidding in the tight slit and his nose burried against balls nudged at them with two appreciating sighs, before he let his finger replace his tongue. It didn't take him long to find the soft spot inside, his mouth going back to Keith's neglected cock, rubbing against the particuliar point while mouthing again at the lace and throbbing shaft. 

But it was different now, Keith squirming and giving in as Lance had definitely found the place to rub, slowly but surely, insisting with ease with the tip of his knuckle. His mouth sucking hard on his cock was the last addition to the waves os pleasure that Lance could almost picture on the body and soon the lace was stained with hot white streams of come trapped in the fabric -and overflowing though the holes of lace. 

Breathy, Keith waited a few seconds before sitting on the bed and he stared at his own crotch for a moment before giving a shy look at Lance. 

Lance who was smiling like a damned, visibly admiring his work on Keith and how the cloth was dirty with come and saliva. 

"Looks amazing on you," he murmured. 

Keith blushed, moving to find something to clean himself -paper, paper where was it already? "Y-you, stop talking non-sens..." 

"Never," Lance laughed. "This is one of the best thing I've even experienced, and seriously, _your skin is amazing_!" 

"Oh damn, shut up and take your trousers off!" 

At that, Lance immediatly calmed down, a bit embarrassed. Thanks god, he'd kept his clothes all the way till then, or Keith would have probably laughed way too much. 

"N-not a good idea, I swear..." 

And after that, it really took Lance way too much time to avoid explaining to Keith that he had come right away in his pants at the mere thought of the man shaving his pubic hair with tweezers. 

Keith must _never_ know this. 

It was way more embarrassing than pulling a lace string aside to shove his tongue in his ass. 

Really.


End file.
